


How Do We Say Goodbye

by codegxg



Series: Jane Eyre & Edward Rochestor: The Future [1]
Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, Family, Goodbyes, I Love You, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: "Your father will be fine Helen," Jane sighed, failing to hide her small smile and frown at the sound of him thundering next door. She continued to fold, handing off a suitcase to one of the new servants."Are you sure Maman? I've never seen him act like this." the young girl replied, her soft brow quirking when a rather large crash seemed to shake the house.
Relationships: Jane Eyre/Edward Rochester
Series: Jane Eyre & Edward Rochestor: The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	How Do We Say Goodbye

"Your father will be fine Helen," Jane sighed, failing to hide her small smile and frown at the sound of him thundering next door. She continued to fold, handing off a suitcase to one of the new servants.  
"Are you sure Maman? I've never seen him act like this." the young girl replied, her soft brow quirking when a rather large crash seemed to shake the house.  
"Don't worry 'Elen," Adele said, obvious glee in her eyes. "E always gets upset when Maman leaves wi' out 'im."  
Jane sighed again, failing to hide her affection for her two daughters.  
Adele had grown into a rather sweet beauty of sixteen who had become very accomplished. She drew beautiful drawings and was the perfect example of a French-English rose.  
Her other daughter, Helen, was not as beautiful but her soft hooded green eyes and bright black hair hinted at the handsome woman she would become. She was also a very talented student and already knew French and German and, at seven, she was the apple of her father's eye.  
A few bounding steps seemed to break the silence before the sharp tap against the door and the slight cough signaled Jane to let her son in.  
John Rochestor was no Grecian beauty with dark black hair and soft red lips but his eyes, but at fourteen his eyes captivated much of their town. A swirl of brown and green they caused many a lady to giggle after him. "Could be the 11,000 a year though maman," he had said with a wink, laughing a warm and heady laugh.  
Another crash resounded from the nearby room and John, leaning against the door, an exact copy of his own sister's raised brow on his face, said,"Ah, did father find out you were leaving?"  
The answer was a curt yell that sent one of the maids out of the room crying, her face and neck red in anguish.  
Jane choked back another sigh and nodded,"Yes, please tell Missus Fairfax to send water and a towel for Susie."  
"Good afternoon Maman," the twins said, slipping beneath their brothers outstretched arm.  
"Good afternoon Daniel and William," she said, smiling at her youngest children. They were just five but they talked in a rather professional albeit courteous manner.  
They smiled and dipped their heads, rolling their eyes when Helen gave a soft scream at the loud slam of a door.  
"You're not scared?" she whimpered, twisting the ribbon of her dress.  
"No, Daniel said, rolling eyes, Father is rather in love with Mother, remember when he followed her to Rollingwoods, or hired her a guard for her trip to Worbershire-"  
"Or when he had Davvy follow her to London," Adele interrupted.  
"Or when Maman walked to town and he sent a search party after her." John said.  
"Or-"  
"Alright children, thank you," Jane said, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Has anyone heard from Leanne recently?" Adele said, trying to break the silence. "I know school's going well so I can't imagine why she hasn't written."  
Leanne was her second daughter and third child and was attending one of the best schools for young female pianist in England. She was doing a small concert that Jane and Edward had both been invited to. Edward had been unable to go due to the demanding business of their burgeoning estate. But had been three months since Jane had seen her daughter and she was determined to visit and hopefully see her progress. Adele was coming along to keep her company.  
"So?" Someone sneered, the venom strong but the anger false in their voice, "You're still leaving are you?"  
Adele quickly motioned for everyone to leave and they all slipped behind their furioud father's back.  
"Cowards " Jane thought.  
Edward was nearing his fiftieth year but there was no outward sign of change, his eyes were still black and fierce, his hands could still wrap around his entire waist, his voice still fierce and proud.  
She allowed herself to remember the stirring thought of the night before, shivering when she remembered where his hands had been just a few hours ago.  
Maybe her silence had been some sort of cue because he seemed to lag, before striding forward and laying his hand against her check.  
'Must you go?"  
"I must," she murmured, palms flat against his chest.  
"But darling you and Adele-"  
"We'll be fine." she soothed, a hand cupping the back of his neck. Her finger twirling the soft ebony hair there.  
He nodded and kissed her slow, hands drifting from her waist to her back and down again, pulling her flush to his waist.  
"That I could make you of me and me of you so that we could never be apart."  
She shivered and kissed his cheek, right below the now tan scar.  
"We are," she whispered back, shivering when his lips met her neck, his beard rough against her smooth skin. "I'll come back to you, sir," she vowed, grasping at his vest, hands shaking when he picked her up, still strong even at nine and forty.  
"So how do you say goodbye?" He said sometime later, when she lay against his back, his hand cupping the small hard pouch of her stomach. The life there but a small blink not ready formed into an eye.  
"Hold my hand"  
So he held her hand.  
"Kiss my ring"  
He kissed her finger and then her hand and then her plain wedding band, lips touching the small pearl that lay there.  
"Kiss me"  
He pulled her back, hand stroking her cheek, her face, her eyes before kissing her, warm and deep. And soft and sweet.  
"I will come back to you," she whispered in French.  
"Promise?"  
"Always"

**Author's Note:**

> You know one day Ill write about ships that are relevant ya know 
> 
> BUT NOT TODAY!!!


End file.
